mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelly Stoker
Shelly Stoker portrayed by Missi Pyle is the mother of young Candy Stoker and she is an expert knife thrower. This gift of knife throwing has been passed down from generation to generation of women in her family. Shelly and her mother began their winning streak in the mother/daughter "Prettiest Pretty Princess" pageants back in 1981 when they first won against young Joy and her mother in the pageant. She appeared alongside her daughter in Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. Before Season 1 Shelly came from a long line of Stoker women who were excellent knife throwers. That skill of theirs became so legendary that the ladies within the Stoker family became famous throughtout Camden County, like her ancestors were skillful knife throwers in the time when there were traveling circuses across America. Then another of her family performed on Broadway when the cabaret music genre was playing at the time. And Shelly's mother was perfoming her well known knife-throwing skills during the era of the hippie culture. Later in 1981, Shelly Stoker and her mother enter the mother/daughter beauty pageant called "Prettiest Pretty Princess". Together they beat young Joy Darville and her mother and won the competition. From then on, that is when it was the reign of the Stokers . Season 1 After meeting the manufacturer of the "Prettiest Pretty Princess" figurine, Gertrude Balboa explains to Earl that it has been a prize in a mother-daughter beauty pagent for over 40 years, and they can never be sold. Earl decides to track down Shelly Stoker, a woman who, with her mother won the pagent many times, and was planning to win it again with her daughter, Candy. Earl asked if he could buy a figurine from her, Shelly decided not to because she believed it would not set a positive example for Candy if she sold him one... before she yelled at Candy and said "If you do not put that book down, I don't know what!". She explained that she needed someone to help with the pairs talent section, and agreed to give Earl the figurine if he helped. He happily obliged, then realized that their talent was knife throwing. However, he was relieved to discover that both mother and daughter were capable of throwing the knives accurately, even Shelly's own daughter was pretty reluctant about her gift. Shelly even said that there is no way they can lose because of the gift of knife throwing which has been passed down from generation to generation of Stoker women. The competition got underway, led and hosted by local celebrity Tim Stack. While backstage before the show Candy confesses to her mother that she does not want to follow the family line and be in show business by going all over the country after winning the pageant just like Shelly and her mother did before, instead she wants to go to school and one day become a doctor. However, her mother brushes off the concerns when She said "Honey, if I wanted a doctor, I would've had a boy". Earl listens in, and tells Candy to hit him in the leg with one of the knives during the performace so she can pursue her true dream. In the competition, Joy performs with her mothers fake ashes and recieves surprising good remarks from the crowd and judges. But when the Stokers come on stage and it becomes clear what they plan to do, the crowd becomes interested. Shelly throws all of her knives successfully, and as the crowd turns to Candy the little girl hits Earl in the leg, as he suggested. Shelly herself was utterly shocked at her daughter's "accidental mistake" and left, losing the competition. Despite the pain, Earl is pleased that he helped Candy. Furthermore, Joy then wins the prize herself, and despite thinking that Earl now owes her a hot tub Earl knew he did not, because he enabled Joy to win the prize and bring back the little girl inside of her who was truly upset when she learnt that the figurine had been destroyed. He crossed her off his list. But more importantly, Shelly's daughter Candy was finally free and now can pursue her own goals in life. Trivia *Shelly Stoker seems to have that same competitive nature and even an obnoxious personality as did the mother of Violet Beauregarde from Charlie & the Chocolate Factory, though her daughter Candy is the complete opposite of Violet Beaudegarde. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Images (Characters) Category:Living characters